


Slip Away

by Alyrockyforever



Series: Marvel Song Fics [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Coma, Depressed Peter Parker, Irondad, Sad, Sad Peter Parker, Sad Tony Stark, Songfic, Suicide Attempt, comatose Peter Parker, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyrockyforever/pseuds/Alyrockyforever
Summary: Heart lying in my handsI never wanted this





	Slip Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is another song fic I got from my oneshot book on Wattpad

_Heart lying in my hands_

_I never wanted this_

 

Tony lets out a sob, clutching Peter's hand. "Wake up kid. Come on." He cries. The comatose spiderling doesn't respond.

 

_This tear will never mend_

_How did it come to this_

 

His heart felt like someone ran it over with a truck. Why would Peter do this? Why would his son do this?

 

_Please don't slip away_

_Cause my heart can't take it_

 

If Peter died he wouldn't be able to live. Not knowing what his child had done to himself. He'd die right along with him.

 

_Don't let this be the end_

_Don't let this be the end_

 

He couldn't go on without the kid. Without his excited ranting and dorky smiles. Without him in general. 

 

_Please don't slip away_

_Cause I'll just keep breaking_

 

It hurts so bad knowing he wasn't there for him. "Please Peter." He begs, knowing he can't hear him. 

 

_Don't let this be the end_

_Don't let this be the end_

 

"I need you kid." He croaks. And it was true. He needed the spider child. The kid who was never not happy. How much of that had been a lie?

 

_Dark waters caving in_

_You were the light I knew_

 

The kid was always so happy and excited and never down. He'd never failed to be the happy boy he knew.

 

_Don't know how to pretend_

_Cause I'm not bulletproof_

 

He may have a suit made out of steel but his heart was easily broken. The kid had the power to turn him into mush. He'd never loved anyone like he loved his kid.

 

_Please don't slip away_

_Cause my heart can't take it_

 

Why would Peter ever try to hurt himself? Why hadn't he just come to him? Tony rests his head on their hands, silent sobs racking his body.

 

_Don't let this be the end_

_Don't let this be the end_

 

He needs his child more than anything. He'd give up everything he owns for just one more moment with the child.

 

_Please don't slip away_

_Cause I'll just keep breaking_

 

His heart was in a million pieces on the ground. Why did it come to this? Why hadn't he seen he signs?

 

_Don't let this be the end_

_Don't let this be the end_

 

He remembers the moment he knew he loved the kid. It was almost immediately. Peter just had the power to do that.

 

_Don't let this be the end_

 

He closes his eyes, hoping it's just a dream. That his kid didn't really cut his wrists open. That his kid wasn't dying in a hospital. That his kid hadn't woken up. 

 

_Don't let this be the end_

 

He wished his kid never felt this way. Never had the need to do such a horrible thing. He wished his kid was really happy. Was awake.

 

_Please don't slip away_

_Cause my heart can't take it_

 

"Don't leave me Peter." He cries. If Peter woke up he'd never let him go. He'd hold his hand and they'd do the buddy system for the rest of their lives.

 

_Don't let this be the end_

_Don't let this be the end_

 

If he doesn't make it, Tony knows he'll do something drastic. So he has to make it. "Come on kid."

 

_Please don't slip away_

_Cause I'll just keep breaking_

_Don't let this be the end_

_Don't let this be the end_

 

"I won't be mad kid. Just wake up. Please." Tony chokes out. He holds on to Peter's hand like a lifeline.

 

_Don't let this be the end_

 

 

 

"Mister Stark?"


End file.
